


Newsibians Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [11]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, F/F, jewish!katherine, jewish!sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: interlocking pinkies and smiling into a kiss
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Series: Newsies drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 4





	Newsibians Drabble 1

“Hey wanna go for a walk?” 

Katherine peaked her head up from where she was lying on the couch, “A  _ walk _ ?”

Sarah nodded, “Yes a  _ walk _ .” 

“ _ Why _ ?” 

Sarah sighed, opening their curtains, “It’s a beautiful day that’s  _ why _ .” She leaned against their couch, “Now come on get a coat we’re going on a  _ walk _ .” 

Katherine groaned, getting up anyway and grabbing her coat. “I hate you for making me do this.”

Grabbing her hand Sarah snorted , “Come  _ on _ ya big  _ baby _ , we got a few hours before we gotta go to my parents to help light the menorah.” 

“Yeah  _ alright _ just lemme get-” Sarah handed her coat, “My  _ coat _ .” 

Smiling, Sarah blushed, “I wanna go for a walk.” 

“ _ Fine _ , let’s go.” Katherine grabbed Sarah’s wrist, “Wait up.” 

—

“I hate that you made me do this.” Katherine grumbled, hugging her coat a bit tighter as it snowed 

“Oh get over it.” Sarah smiled, looking around in awe at the snow, “It’s  _ pretty _ .” 

“It’s  _ cold _ !” 

“ _ Pretty _ !” Sarah laughed

Katherine giggled, “ _ Cold _ !” 

Sarah grabbed Katherine’s face, “It’s pretty just like  _ you _ .” 

Katherine smiled, leaning in a kissing her smiling face, “I love  _ you _ , but I hate  _ this _ .” 

“Thank you, but we haven’t finished our walk yet.” She brushed Katherine’s hair behind her ear. “So don’t try and get out of this.” 

Scoffing Katherine smiled, kissing her again, “ _ Fine _ .” She interlocked her pinky with Sarah’s, “But only because I love you.” 

“Well I love you too.” 


End file.
